Promesas del pasado y Un beso furtivo
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: En una tranquila tarde en la cubierta del Going Mery, un espadachín recuerda sobre promesas del pasado y un beso furtivo. Zoro&Kuina y leve ZoRo One-shot


**N/A:** este fic se me ocurrió al ver una escena de Zoro y Robin haciendo zapping en mi sofa, dadle una oportunidad

**Declaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Promesas del pasado y Un beso furtivo**

…997…

…998…

…999…

¡…1000!

Zoro dejó caer las enormes pesas en el suelo de la cubierta con un ruido sordo. Ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando algo lo turbaba o, simplemente, se sentía nervioso, hacer pesas siempre lo relajaba. Y desde luego, ahora había algo en el barco que no le terminaba de gustar en absoluto.

El alma de Merry navegaba lentamente pero sin detenerse aun no muy lejos de las costas de Arabasta. El fuerte viento que los empujara al partir de la ciudad del desierto ahora era apenas una suave brisa.

Tras secarse bien el sudor, Zoro se puso su camiseta y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra los bordes de la cubierta cerrando los ojos. Pero no pensaba dormir, montaría guardia un rato. Ahora ya no se sentía totalmente seguro en ese barco, no desde que esa mujer se les había unido de una forma tan descarada. Estúpido Luffy, ¿cómo podía confiar en alguien como ella para la tripulación?

-¿Espadachín? – la voz de la mujer que había hecho que ya no pudiera ni dormir totalmente tranquilo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres? – preguntó este de mala gana sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Vaya, estás despierto. Venía a traerte una manta por si tenías frío, aunque no haga mucho viento es fácil coger un resfriado si duermes aquí fuera – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Déjate de tonterías mujer, aunque todos esos idiotas se hayan dejado engañar yo no soy tan confiado – contestó con su típico tono malhumorado abriendo finalmente los ojos.

Vio como ella volvía a sonreír y, después de dejar la manta roja a un lado del chico, la vio alejarse unos pasos hasta una tumbona. Se recostó en ella, y sacando un pequeño libro de bolsillo se dispuso a leerlo ignorando las miradas asesinas que el espadachín le enviaba. Zoro fijó su vista en la manta roja a su lado y de nuevo en la chica, y así sucesivas veces. Finalmente lanzó un bufido despectivo y volvió a cerrar apoyando la cabeza contra la madera.

_-Zoro…_

¿Eh? ¿Alguien le estaba llamando?

_-¡Zoro!_

Zoro abrió los ojos bruscamente. Estaba tirado sobre el suelo de madera de lo que debía de ser un Dojo. Enfrente de él, una niña de unos once años y pelo moreno lo miraba con aire burlón, con la cara inclinada hacia él y las manos sobre la cintura en señal de reproche.

_-¿Otra vez quedándote dormido en cualquier lugar? – _inquirió esta frunciendo el ceño._ – Por eso es por lo que nunca podrás derrotarme con la espada, mientras yo entreno tú te dedicas a echar la siesta._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! – _dijo un rabioso Zoro de ocho años levantándose y encarándola. _- ¡Yo entreno mil veces más que tú!_

_-Ya, claro – _contestó como si hablara con un loco._ - Aunque pensándolo bien, da igual cuanto te entrenes, ¡nunca podrás llegar a mi nivel! – _y sacándole la lengua a modo de burla salió corriendo del Dojo a toda prisa.

_-Estúpida Kuina… - _murmuro Zoro comenzando de nuevo su entrenamiento justo donde lo había dejado.

Era de noche y Zoro había decidido descansar un poco de su entrenamiento. Mañana se enfrentaría de nuevo a Kuina y esta vez vencería. Cruzaba el puente pensando en todo lo que le diría cuando la derrotara cuando de pronto oyó un sollozo. Alzó la vista y vio una esbelta figura sentada en uno de los márgenes del puente. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para verle el rostro se quedó petrificado, ¿Kuina? ¿Llorando? No podía ser…

_-Ku…¿Kuina?_ – preguntó algo cohibido. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y no un simple sollozo, las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas y el borde de sus labios hasta morir en su barbilla.

_-¡Zoro! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?_ – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

_-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?_ – cuestionó ignorando el comentario de Kuina.

_-¿Y a ti que mas te da? _– contestó esta recuperando su aire de superioridad. _– Además, te he hecho una pregunta._

_-Daba una vuelta_ – contestó Zoro llanamente. – _Ahora responde tú a mi pregunta _– dijo esta vez muy serio situándose frente a la chica.

_-Zoro… _- suspiró sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. _– Mi padre dice que no podré seguir entrenando con la espada mucho tiempo más…_ - dijo con la voz quebrada por la rabia y el dolor que esas palabras le producían.

_-¿Qué?_ – logró pronunciar Zoro perplejo. - _¡Eso es una boada! ¿Por qué no vas a poder seguir entrenándote?_ – estaba furioso, o más bien no lograba entender lo que la chica quería decirle.

_-¡Porque soy una chica! _– gritó con amargura. – _No podré seguir entrenando porque no soy un hombre…_ - musitó finalmente con resignación.

_-¡Eso es una estupidez! –_ gritó Zoro aun sin entender las razones de su, después de todo, amiga. Vio que ella no levantaba la cabeza, con la vista fija en el suelo, y por el leve temblor de su cuerpo dedujo que estaba llorando de nuevo. – _Escucha bien_ – dijo situándose frente a ella de nuevo-, _quiero que me prometas una cosa_.

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?_ – reprochó alzando la vista hacia él.

_-Prométeme que algún día tú y yo llegaremos a ser los mejores espadachines del mundo_ – pidió un decidido Zoro, con la vista fija en la sorprendida cara de la chica que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-De acuerdo_ – pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa. Zoro sonrió, no sabía por que, pero su risa le era contagiosa.

_-Después de todo no eres solo un enano gritón _– dijo sonriendo y limpiándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

_-¿Qué…_ - pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la joven espadachín se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los del chico. Zoro no se movió, no reaccionó lo más mínimo, la acción de la chica lo había pillado por sorpresa. Finalmente se separaron, había sido corto pero muy dulce. Los labios de ella eran suaves y algo húmedos, le había gustado la sensación que lo embargó al tacto con ellos.

-_Gracias Zoro_ – dijo, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa. Y entonces salió corriendo, y justo antes de que la perdiera de vista se dio la vuelta y le dijo: _-¡Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento! ¡Te voy a machacar!_ – y se fue riendo sonoramente, dejando atrás a un Zoro también sonriente.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, vaya, había sido un sueño muy real… Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Kuina, años se atrevería a decir. De pronto notó que había algo diferente a cuando se había quedado dormido. Se percató de que la manta roja que antes estaba a su lado lo protegía ahora del viento que se había levantado. Entonces vio a Robin recogiendo sus cosas para dejar la cubierta y, seguramente, entrar en el interior del barco.

Mientras veía como la mujer pasaba por delante suya, aparentemente sin percatarse de que estaba despierto, a Zoro se le escapó un ruidoso estornudo. Vio como la mujer dejaba de caminar para darse media vuelta y, con una enigmática sonrisa, decirle:

-Parece que te has resfriado espadachín – y después de esto abandonó la cubierta.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? ¿O fue demasiado cutre…? nn'

Sea como sea dejar review con vuestra opinión, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica (siempre que no atenten contra mi persona y no sean con ánimo de arruinarle el día a una servidora)

Bye Bye!!


End file.
